Nerdshipping
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Bren gets the team lost and Jinja is more than a little grumpy and upset.


"Bren, you're an idiot!" screamed Jinja. The boy with glasses dropped the Core Tablet. The blue technology landed with a clatter onto the ground. "You got us lost!"

Team Core-Tech had been wandering in a forest for a while now. The team tried to stay on the right path, but they've already passed the same lake twice showing they had been there before. Bren was trying to use the Core Tablet to find their way out, but luck wasn't on their side.

"I'm doing the best I can Jinja! The Core Tablet seems to not get good reception here. I'm having trouble pulling up the map." The thin boy frantically tapped his finger on the touch screen, but the device would not reply to his request.

"I thought you knew all about that technology stuff you nerd. Now because of your precious piece of metal and glass we're lost!"

"I-I'm sorry-," Bren stammered.

"Just shut it idiot!"

Dax grabbed a hold of Jinja's shoulder. "Easy, Princess, don't be so hard on Glasses. He's doing the best he can."

Jinja shoved the Lowlander's hand off. "You be quiet too Lowland Rat! I don't need your two cents!"

Chase glanced at his brother. The poor thin boy was about in tears from frustration and Jinja's harsh treatment. "We'll stop here for the night guys."

"I agree with Chase," piped Beyal. "I feel tension and anger."

The others nodded their agreements and began to help with camp. Bren carried some firewood over to the pit Jinja was digging for it. He accidentally dropped a piece on her hand. The wood was quite heavy and hit hard leaving the skin scraped red with splinters getting caught.

"OUCH!" cried Jinja.

"Oh Jinja, I'm so-," Bren yelped as Jinja turned her fiery stare at him. With her good hand she shoved the nerd back.

"I've had enough of you Bren! Can't you do anything right?" Jinja stormed off to the other side of the camp. The others remained silent for they didn't want the girl snapping on them too. Even Beyal did not attempt to calm his female friend.

Jinja grabbed her sleeping bag. She lay on the top of it with her back to the others. Even though she couldn't see them she could hear them. Chase was trying to calm down a whimpering Bren. She could tell the guy was trying to keep from sobbing so he wouldn't embarrass himself more. Bren seemed so upset Dax was even trying to comfort him.

Jinja sighed as she drifted off into sleep hoping her mood would brighten or at least have a little reprieve from all this. In her dreams she was in a field. The clean, tall grass brushed her hips as she walked. This field seemed to go on forever like the clear blue sky. It was so peaceful, much better than being trapped in the woods.

Suddenly, the sound of hooves could be heard behind her. Jinja turned to be face to face with Bren. Yet, it couldn't be Bren. It looked like Bren from the waist up, but below that the being had the body of a pack mule like the one the team had in the Lowlands. Long pointed ears were raised on his head.

The Bren taur halted. He looked down as his ears flattened back in fear. Jinja reached her hand out. "Bren, is that you?"

"How do you know my name? And what are you? I've never seen a thing walk on two legs like you before." The mule boy cocked his head to the side.

"I'm Jinja, you're friend. Well, you're friend in a world where you're a human. What exactly are you?"

Bren scowled. "I'm a muletaur and you can't be Jinja! The only Jinja I know is a pretty filly centaur! And there are no such things as humans! You must be a shape shifter!"

Jinja shook her head. "No I'm a human…," She stopped mid-sentence as tears dripped down Bren's face. "What's wrong?"

Bren began wiping his face furiously. "Y-you just remind me of the filly I really like, but she never pays attention to me. She calls me horrible names and hits me!" He fell onto his belly crying.

Jinja lowered herself to the ground gently as not to scare him. She stroked the muletaur's ears. "Shh, it's ok Bren. I'm so sorry."

Bren looked up at her with huge eyes. "Why are you saying sorry? You aren't my filly."

Jinja woke up. Pain shooting through her hand zapped her back to reality. The appendage was red and bruised. The splinters caused sharp pain with every movement. Jinja whimpered. She needed help. Everyone was asleep though and she was sure they were still upset with her behavior and would not appreciate being awoken.

She spotted Bren's bag next to the nerd's sleeping form. Knowing it had medical supplies in it she crept to it as quietly as possible. Jinja looked through the supplies: band aids, alcohol, and other things. She examined her hand once more. There was no way she was going to be able to get these splinters out by herself. Jinja began to cry softly.

"Need something?" yawned a sleepy voice. Jinja turned to see Bren propped up on his elbows staring at her intently.

"I was just getting something for my hand…it hurts," Jinja grumbled embarrassedly.

"Here Jin, let me look." Bren gasped when he saw the wounds. "Crag! One piece of wood hitting you did all that?"

All Jinja could do was nod. She was about to break down, but Bren gently stroked her face. "Don't cry Jinja. I'm going to make it better."

Bren got to work on the wounded hand. He had to get the splinters out first. That was a must. The nerd held the tweezers steadily as he plucked shards of wood from her hand. Jinja winced and twitched. Bren scolded her for being so movey, but he would take frequent breaks to soothe her pain by rubbing her shoulder and reassuring she'd be ok. Finally all the splinters were removed. Bren checked over a few times to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Jinja's hand was then dowsed in alcohol and wrapped tightly in gauze. The auburn haired girl looked at it miserably. Bren was beginning to feel bad again. "I-I'm sorry, Jinja."

Jinja threw her arms around Bren as she began sobbing. Bren was momentarily startled by the girl's hug. "NO! I'm sorry Bren! I shouldn't have yelled at you like I have been all day. I'm sorry I've been making you feel like crap."

Bren stroked Jinja's hair. "It's ok Jin. I know you don't mean what you say sometimes. I'm over it, really."

Jinja lightly kissed Bren's lips. The nerd blushed furiously. "W-what was that for?"

"For being so sweet and cute you little nerd."


End file.
